


Latching Onto You

by Alvyna_Vex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvyna_Vex/pseuds/Alvyna_Vex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubs really weren’t Kei’s thing, however if Kuroo asked him out to one again, he probably wouldn’t say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latching Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic for the Haikyuu fandom, and of course it had to be about my beautiful babies who belong together.  
> I was listening to this song a few months ago and just knew that it would be perfect for these dorks.  
> I'm kind of an amateur when it comes to writing fanfiction so please bear with me if it's not enjoyable, and criticism is more than welcome!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Tsukishima wasn’t sure why he had agreed to meet Kuroo at this club. Maybe it was because the frustrating former Nekoma captain had been constantly pestering him ever since he heard Tsukishima had moved to Tokyo about six months ago for college to come to a club and party with him, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that every time Tsukishima thought about the raven haired male his heart beat a little faster, or the fact that he blushed every time his phone would light up with a message wishing him sweet dreams when he refused to go out late and meet Kuroo because he was ‘going to bed’, when in reality he was going to stay up for hours thinking about what could have happened if he would have had the courage to say yes. Either way Kei had finally worked up the nerve to agree and was now standing outside a very popular club staring at the neon letters of the sign wondering just what the hell he’d gotten himself into. 

He’d been waiting in line for about 30 minutes before his turn to walk in the club came, all the while getting texts from Kuroo who was informing Tsukishima that he’d better not chicken out or he would never let him live it down. Inside the club was very different than Kei had pictured it. He had anticipated a very dingy, messy, and utterly gross place that would have barley passed a check from the health inspector; however, he was proved very incorrect. He knew the place was popular, but hadn’t really taken the time to think about why; seeing it now though it was very obvious as to why. 

The club was done in a black and silver theme, the only color coming from the lights that were sweeping over the bodies that danced in the large area that was a few steps below the rest of the room. The tiled floor was a glossy black with thousands of tiny silver specks that reflected on the mirrored roof dozens of feet above making it look like the club was built on top of stars if you took the time to look up. Matte black walls surrounded the room at the very back built onto a platform was a dj booth that looked over the dance floor, to the left of the room was a bar, and either side of the bar was booths built into the wall and tables that were a little closer to the dance floor. The right side of the club reflected the left almost perfectly except in the back corner of this side there was a sign over an archway which indicated that was where the bathrooms were located. Sticking to the theme the bar, tables, and chairs were also black with simple silver detailing. The club wasn’t necessarily fancy but the color scheme gave it a very classy feel. 

Even though the place was much nicer than he expected Tsukishima still felt very out of place, he wasn’t necessarily dressed any different than anyone else; he had worn simple black skinny jeans with high-topped black converse, a slightly loose fitting red v-neck with a black leather jacket on top. He looked like he had simply grabbed the first items out of his closet not caring what he wore, when in reality he had changed about 10 times leaving the floor of his normally spotless studio apartment covered in clothes. In the time since he had graduated high school and right before he had moved to Tokyo for college he had also gotten a couple of piercings, well a couple meaning seven. He had gotten his left eyebrow pierced, along with his tongue an industrial on his left ear and two lobe piercings on each ear. He didn’t really do it for any particular reason other than he simply liked the way they looked, that and each one allowed him to piss of his father a little more before he left for Tokyo. He hadn’t regretted getting them though especially now since they helped him blend into the crowd with the people at this club a little more. No, his appearance wasn’t what made him feel out of place; it was the fact that everyone seemed to be chatting with someone by the bar, or closely pressed against another person on the dance floor. Everyone was socializing in one way or another, and he was standing against the wall not too far from where he walked in debating on rather to attempt to leave his safe spot against the wall to find Kuroo, wait for Kuroo to find him, or just say fuck it to this whole thing and just leave. A club was definitely not Tsukishima’s normal scene. 

Just as Tsukishima decided that this wasn’t worth the trouble and pushed off the wall to leave he heard a voice that he remembered quite well from the hellish training camps he’d once endured call out to him. 

“Hey! Tsukki, there you are! I was wondering why I couldn’t find you, I guess it’s because you never got farther than the door.” came the voice of Kuroo, the insufferable former Nekoma Captain, and Tsukishima’s old mentor; if you could call forcing him to play with him while yelling things at him mentoring that is. 

Whatever Tsukishima was about to retort was lost whenever he looked at Kuroo. The messy haired spiker was wearing very tight dark denim jeans that hugged his legs very nicely, with red converse, and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscled torso. He had very obviously been there for a little while due to the sweat that made the longer part of his hair cling to his neck, and the small drops of sweat that ran down his face and neck onto his collarbone. Tsukishima had been following one of those as it slipped underneath the collar of his shirt when he noticed that Kuroo had caught him staring and was now smirking at him. _‘Shit, he’s too sexy for his own good.’_ he thought before he cleared his throat and looked away. 

Kuroo just laughed at Tsukishima’s obvious discomfort at being caught staring and smirked again leaning in to whisper in his ear “Cat got your tongue?” 

_‘Ass.’_ Thought Tsukishima before he cleared his throat and pushed Kuroo away. “No, my tongue is just fine thank you. So is why exactly am I here?” he said hoping to change the subject.

Kuroo let himself be pushed away and put his hands up in fake innocence “Why, I just wanted to check on my old protégé and make sure that he was doing okay in the big city. You did come from a rather country environment after all.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Kuroo “So why did I have to meet you at a club for you to check on me? It seems that on campus would have been much easier to meet and talk at, we do go to the same college you know.”

Oh Kuroo knew that very well, he had seen the tall and handsome blonde around campus many times, however he could never muster up the courage to go up to him. Instead he constantly invited Tsukishima to the club he frequented hoping he’d be able to talk to the former Karasuno blocker without looking like an idiot; besides the erratic thumping of his heart against his chest he seemed to be doing alright. “Ah, but where’s the fun in that? School is such a boring place to talk.”

Tsukishima snorted. “And you consider this a better place to talk? We’re shouting, and I can barely hear you.”

“Okay then why don’t we move and sit by the bar, they turn the volume down on the speakers near there and the bar stools are a lot closer.” Kuroo said grabbing Tsukishima’s arm and leading him towards the bar. 

Normally Tsukishima would have a problem with someone dragging him along however right now he was preoccupied with his heart beating so loud he could hear the pounding in his ears and was trying to calm down, but Kuroo’s hand on his arm was too much for him to handle, he could feel the heat from his hand radiating through his leather jacket and onto his skin. 

As they arrived at the bar Kuroo let go of Tsukishima’s wrist and sat down at a bar stool. Slightly upset at the loss of contact with Kuroo (though he’d never admit it) Tsukishima sat on the bar stool beside Kuroo while he ordered a drink. 

“Two shots of vodka please.” Kuroo said with a wink to the girl on the other side of the counter, who giggled and went to fetch the alcohol.

“Do you really need two shots? I’d really rather not to have to be in charge of you if you get drunk.” Tsukishima said a little disgruntled at Kuroo’s wink toward the bartender.

“I’m not having two shots, I’m having one.” He paused as the girl came back with both shots. “One is for you,” he finished and set one of the shots in front of Tsukishima then picked his own and looked to him. “Cheers”

Tsukishima picked up the shot that was apparently meant for him and looked towards Kuroo. “And what exactly is so important for us to celebrate that you’re trying to give me alcohol?” 

“The fact that you finally agreed to meet me here and what’s more haven’t tried to leave since you got here. So, are you going to drink with me?” 

“Fine.” Tsukishima said and quickly threw his back to down the shot in hopes of hiding his blush.

Smirking Kuroo followed suit. “Not bad little one, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’d done this before.”

“Well then evidently you don’t know better, because I have done this before. I may have lived more in the country than you, but look at who I had as Senpai; they weren’t exactly a tame bunch.” 

“Well color me surprised, I guess that means you could handle another round?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Only if you think you can handle it.”

“Bring it on.”

* * *

They were on their 5th, or was it 6th round of shots before Kuroo decided it was probably best to call it quits. 

“Okay, okay. I think we’ve had enough.” Kuroo said taking the newly filled shot glass out of Tsukishima’s hand and setting it on the counter of the bar.

“Yeah you’re probably right, my heads starting to get a little fuzzy.”

“Starting to! Mine was fuzzy two shots ago!” 

Tsukishima snickered “Well what can I say, I can handle my alcohol. You on the other hand, I never pictured you for a light weight; especially considering how often you probably come here.”

“Yeah, yeah. What can I say, I normally come for the dancing and the hopes that for once you’d actually accept my request and show up, more than I do for the alcohol.” He said turning so he can rest his back against the bar and put his elbows on the counter. 

“You come here every time you invite me hoping I’ll show up?”

“Of course I do. You’re kind of a tsundere, I never know if you’re going to tell me no over text and then show up anyways so I always come here just in case.” 

“I am not a tsundere, clubs just aren’t my thing. I can’t believe you still came here just in case I showed up. Idiot.” Tsukishima looked away, he couldn’t figure out if his face was warm from the alcohol or from the blush that was undoubtedly spreading across his cheeks from Kuroo’s statement. 

Kuroo looked over at Tsukishima and noticed the blush on his cheeks and smiled a little. “Hm” he mused to himself wondering what he should say next as he observed Tsukishima. The blonde had grown a little since Kuroo had last seen him’ he had filled out a bit more, he was still the tall and lanky boy from high school, but from what at Kuroo could tell from his wonderfully tight pants was that he’d definitely been practicing even though he wasn’t in volleyball anymore. At some point in their drinking Tsukishima had removed his jacket and Kuroo could see his slim but well-toned biceps. Just as Kuroo’s mind started to wander to an area that was definitely not safe to be thinking while in public and wearing pants as tight as his, a song that he recognized came on a pulled him out of his thoughts. With a smirk he hopped out of his seat and stood in front of Tsukishima.

“Come on ‘mister not a tsundere’ let’s go dance.” Kuroo said grabbing Tsukishima’s arm for the second time of the night and began to pull him to the dance floor. 

Realizing what was happening Tsukishima stopped and tried to pull his arm back. “Wait, wait, wait a minute! I don’t want to dance Kuroo! Kuroo, stop!” 

Kuroo stopped and turned to look at Tsukishima with a frown “Why not?”

He sighed and looked away from the man whom he would never tell but looked extremely adorable when he pouted “Because… I don’t know how to dance.”

“Then I guess I get another opportunity to mentor you.” He said with a smile and once again began leading a slightly reluctant Tsukishima towards the dance floor. 

When they had arrived at the dance floor Kurro turned Tsukishima so his back was towards Kuroo’s chest and placed his hands on Tsukishima’s hips. “Follow my lead” he whispered in his ear. And began to move his own body to rhythm of the music while guiding Tsukishima’s. 

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

_I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

Tsukishima’s heart was about to beat out of his chest he was so nervous. Kuroo was only inches behind him and had his hand on his hips attempting to guide him to the music. “I’m sorry, I just can’t dance.” Tsukishima said attempting to pull away from Kuroo and escape the dance floor.

“Yes you can, you just have to give it a chance.” Kuroo said pulling Tsukishima back and once again placing his hands on his hips. “Just relax. Close your eyes and let my hands guide you. I’ve seen you move around a volleyball court; I know you can handle this.” He finished whispering into Tsukishima’s ear and began to guide his hips once again as the lyrics picked back up. 

_I feel we're close enough_

_I want to lock in your love_

_I think we’re close enough_

_Could I lock in your love?_

Tsukishima breathed in deeply and slowly let it out as Kuroo guided him to the music and slowly relaxed into the rhythm of Kuroo’s movements and let his body be guided, although he was a little distracted by the warmth of Kuroo’s hands he could feel through his shirt. 

Kuroo felt Tsukishima relaxing and smiled as he began to get the rhythm moving along with Kuroo. Just as the next verse was starting Kuroo pulled him closer so his back was flush against Kuroo’s chest. “This okay?” He whispered into Tsukishima’s ear.

“Yeah, this is fine.” He quickly said back not trusting himself to say much more. 

“Good” 

_Now I’ve got you in my space_

_I won’t let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I’m latching on to you_

Kuroo began to run his hands up and down Tsukishima’s sides, over his arms, down his thighs as they swayed to the music. 

Tsukishima let out a moan and pushed back against Kuroo slightly ashamed of himself. He wasn’t sure where this had all came from, if it was the alcohol or the fact that he’d probably been crushing on Kuroo for years now, but whatever it was he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the raven haired male behind him. 

Kuroo was in heaven, he had not only got this amazing blonde to come here tonight, but he then convinced him to dance with him, now had him rubbing against him as he ran his hands all along his body. _‘Maybe there is a god.’ _Kuroo thought to himself as they continued dancing to the intoxicating music.__

_I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_

_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_

_What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s hard length press into his backside and quickly turned around. 

Surprised by Tsukishima’s quick change in position Kuroo looked up in confusion and was about to ask what was wrong when he felt Tsukishima’s lips crash onto his own. 

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, all he knew is that at that moment he needed Kuroo’s lips against his own. He continued to kiss Kuroo and tangled his fingers in his hair while biting his lip and leaning his head back. 

Kuroo moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to grant Tsukishima access. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands began roaming over each other bodies. They were tugging at each other’s hair, running their hands along one another, grabbing at anything they could. 

After what seemed like a lifetime they pulled apart resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily, trying to get some oxygen into their lungs. 

Once they had finally caught their breath Tsukishima looked into Kuroo’s eyes. “Your place or mine?”

“Which is closer?”

“Mine.” Tsukishima said and grabbed Kuroo’s hand pulling him out of the club as fast as he could.

* * *

They had made out in the back of the cab all the way to Tsukishima’s apartment, and when they arrived they all but ran to his door and were giggling mess; yes, that’s right giggling, something that years from now Kuroo would still remind Tsukishima of, to which he would of course deny, while Tsukishima was trying to unlock his door. Once the door was open Tsukishima pulled Kuroo through shut the door, and slammed him against it and once again began to make out with him.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” Kuroo said as Tsukishima pulled of his and Kuroo’s shirt.

“I can put it back on if you prefer.” Tsukishima said eyeing Kuroo with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, no. Please by all means continue.”

“That’s what I thought.” and he once again crashed his lips onto Kuroo’s as Kuroo began to unbutton his pants.

* * *

Clubs really weren’t Kei’s thing, however if Kuroo asked him out to one again, he probably wouldn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you liked/ didn't like about it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Haikyuu or any of the beautiful gay boys, or the song 'Latch'


End file.
